More Than Words Can Ever Say
by VooDoo Doll13
Summary: Dean knows he is a hard man to love, but he hopes Sam will love him any way...Slash/Wincest, Mature Rating for future heavy Wincest moments...
1. The Valentine Gift

Preface:

These Characters do not belong to me, (unfortunately) I am only borrowing them. If you do not like slash and/or Wincest, turn back now!!!

Flamers will be publicly mocked and defenestrated!!!!

This story is set just after Heaven and Hell, in an A/U where Dean never slept with Ana, but did try to save her…

Castiel knows about Dean's relationship with Sam, but deigns not to intervene…

Strong rating given for future Wincest encounters….

Ok….And now…I present….

**More Than Words Can Ever Say…..**

Chapter One: The Valentine Gift…

Sam's waking body registered that something was…off…he stretched out his lengthy arm, blindly running his long-fingered hands over the rough plane of cotton beneath them…

The realization of what was missing hit him then…he turned his head to face the direction of the empty expanse of space normally occupied by the warm, comforting presence of his brother's body next to his…Sam fought to clear sleep's cobweb's from his mind and open his eyes to look upon the rest of the hotel room…he called out his brother's name….empty…no response…he turned and looked to the bathroom…door was open and it too was empty…he slid his hand over the scratchy surface of the unoccupied space…no trace of warmth lingered…Dean had been absent from the bed for quite some time…Sam was officially worried now…Dean never woke up before him and stayed up…he might grab a snack or go to the bathroom, but he always slid himself back into the warmth of Sam's arms so that he could awake in them…it was their ritual…one they both cherished. They relished being the first thing the other would see when they awoke….

Sam sat up in bed and began to get dressed…his brother was gone and his worry tumbled in a dizzying fashion through his stomach, churning up knots within it…his chest tightened at the thought that something had happened to Dean…tears threatened to cascade down his face…he couldn't lose him…not again…he'd only just got him back…he jerked on his shoes and grabbed a shirt from the duffle tucked into the corner…he headed to the table to grab his jacket off the back of the chair when something unexpected caught his eye…there…on top of his laptop lay a singularly deep red rose and folded sheet of paper…Sam was struck for a moment by the sheer nature of the scene before him…he was confused and awed by it…he went to his laptop, plucking up the rose…it's sweet scent drifting delicately into his nasal cavity, he gingerly lifted it to his nose and inhaled it's soft essence, a smile gracing his lips as his eyes drifted closed for a moment. He carried the rose and paper to the edge of the bed and settled himself there, gently laying the rose beside him…he opened the paper and began to read…

It was his brother's stolidly messy scrawl…the familiar sight of which made Sam's lips lift in a smile…he focused himself and started reading…

"~Sam~

I know I don't tell you how I feel very often and I know, that for you, that is a difficult thing to understand…words mean everything to you…thoughts, emotions, ideas…they are all so closely tied in with who you are and I love that about you…I have never been like you in that way and I know it makes it difficult for you to love me because of it…I must seem cold and hard-hearted and for that I am truly sorry…you deserve better than that…you deserve better then me…I know this and I try my damndest to be a better person…for you…to make myself worthy of you. I wanted to try and express what you mean to me…don't laugh…I know this is going to suck, but it's the best I can do…cause I'm not you and words never come easy to me, but here goes nothing…

Sammy

You mean more to me than words can ever express…

You keep me warm…

You keep me sane…

You are the light I look to when my world feels so very dark…

You are everything beautiful in the world to me…

I don't deserve such beauty, though I crave it terribly…

I know I don't tell you often enough…

The way you make me feel…

I know I am difficult and childish and a pain in the ass…

I know I am distant and that it hurts you when I am this way…

I keep myself locked up so tight…

So afraid you'll leave me…

So afraid this is Hell and I am dreaming…

And in moments this beautiful dream will slip away…

And then I'll see I never left and then I'll die inside…

Because I'll never have you back…

I am sorry I make it so difficult to love me…

Sorry I am so damn broken and lost inside…

Without you, I am nothing…

Without you I am just a tainted, unworthy man…

All the good I possess is wrapped up in you…

I Love You Sammy…with all my heart…"

Tears had broken free of their lash-enclosed cages and coursed steadily down Sam's face, he shook as he read and reread the words on the paper until his eyes were finally too bleary to focus on them…he closed them then and let the racking sobs come for the moment…he sought his brother's image in his mind's eye, Dean…ever a man of few words and gruff demeanor…emotions always reigned in until they threatened to overwhelm him and then and only then would he release them…and Sam knew he was ashamed to do so even then, convinced that he was weak for letting himself feel, for letting himself express them…Sam was always so saddened by how much anguish and pain his brother refused to let out…he always tried to be tough, to brush off the confusion and madness that could be found in emotions…

It broke Sam's heart to see him suffering, his own private Hell was ever present in his mind…to torment him for all eternity with the transgressions he had committed after enduring unimaginable pain and suffering long after it should have been possible for him to bear…he knew Dean thought himself a monster and he probably thought Sam thought it of him as well, but he couldn't be further from the truth…Sam knew Dean was a good man…he could never hold him in that light…Sam knew he himself would have broken…he would have succumbed to the darkness… because he could never be as strong as his big brother…

Sam heard the hotel door close…a whispered curse escaping his brother's lips as he set the bags in his hands on the table top…Sam raised his eyes to look upon his brother…Dean's whole frame sagged and his head was down-turned, eyes closed…he carded his hand through his and sighed, as if to steel his nerves…he looked up and caught Sam's eyes…his eyes declaring his pain, even when he would not…he opened his mouth for a moment then snapped it closed…he took a deep breath and tried to put on a mask of sarcastic humor…his own way of pushing his emotions away before they could hurt him…."That bad, huh?" he said, his voice shaking just the tiniest bit to betray him…

Sam let out an exasperated sigh…his brother was maddening at times…he stood and crossed the room in 4 long strides, capturing his brother in a breath-stealing embrace…his brother's body, at once so tense, began to ease as the tension ebbed from him slowly…he lowered his head to rest on Sam's shoulder, his eyes closed so Sam wouldn't see how vulnerable they were…Sam's large hands released him as they raised to rest on either side of Dean's head…his thumbs stroked the solid line of his jaw and he tilted Dean's head until he could look Dean in the eyes…Deans' eyes remained closed, as if he feared to open them…

Sam kissed the flesh that enclosed them softly, murmuring into the tender flesh… "Dean…look at me…" …Dean reluctantly opened his eyes…they glimmered with unshed tears…Sam's heart swelled all the more…Sam bent to kiss his lips, capturing Dean's deeply, willing all his love into their locked embrace…when he withdrew them, a single tear had broken free and coursed down his brother's cheek…Sam stroked it away…

"Dean…you can't fathom how much this means to me…I know how much it took for you to write this and that makes it all the more incredible and beautiful to me…and so very proud of you, as well. Thank you…from the bottom of my heart, thank you. I love you. You are everything to me…I am forever yours and I hope you want to be forever mine as well…"

Dean felt the relief flood through him, tears coursing steadily, despite his best efforts to quell them…he couldn't speak…he wished he could…love like that deserved a far better answer then he could give….he could only nod…he reached to embrace Sam, finding such relief and peace in his brother's arms…he never wanted to let go…he whispered into the solid flesh of Sam's shoulder…"I Love You, Sammy…Happy Valentine's Day…"


	2. Disclosure and Forgiveness

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclosure and Forgiveness**

Dean held onto Sam…his Sammy…rocking slightly in his embrace…Sam held him close, letting Dean feel his love in his encompassing arms…an eternity passed it seemed, before Dean could bring himself to let go…he pulled back, resting his hands on Sam's soild forearms…he reached up to brush his thumb over the ridge of his brother's high cheek bone for a moment, before Sam reached up and grasped it, kissing his brother's wrist softly and turning his cheek to rest in his brother's palm…he sighed softly…

"Dean…where'd you go?...I was worried sick…We always make it a point to wake up together…and when you weren't there…I thought…." He broke off, swallowing down his tears…

"What, Sammy…thought what?..." Dean asked quietly…

"I thought something or someone had taken you away from me again…" Sam whispered, as tears streaked down his cheeks…

Dean crushed him close again, feeling the rapid rhythm of his brother's heart against his chest…" I'm sorry Sammy…I didn't mean to cause you to worry and I certainly didn't mean to hurt or scare you…I…I just wanted to surprise you is all..." Dean said, his low, rumbling voice working to soothe his little brother's fear…

"You did? Well, yeah, you did…the poem…the letter….the rose…beautiful…and wonderful…Thank you….really…thank you….and I know you wanted to surprise me, but I would still be surprised even if you left a note saying something like…"Had to run out and grab something, didn't want to wake you….be right back…" at least then I'd know you left on your own…and that I could expect you back…" Sam said, locking eyes with hid brother in a serious gaze…

"Geez, Sammy…sometimes you are such a girl…" Dean said, his trademark smirk gracing his lips…

Sam cuffed him lightly on the arm…"Am not….jerk…" he said in an exasperated tone…

"Are to…bitch…." Dean said back, grinning…his grin shifted a bit as his tone became serious again for a moment…"Sammy…I'm sorry…I was so focused on surprising you that I didn't even stop to think how it might look if I just left without warning…I promise…next time…I'll leave a note, Ok?"

"Ok…." Sam said, smiling warmly…"So…are you going to answer my question?" he asked….

"Ah…well…you see, the rose and poem and stuff…was only the first part of the surprise…and well…..you're kind of ruining the second part of the surprise, cause you're up and you can see me…I don't want you to see me, cause, like I said…I want it to be a surprise…so…why don't you go hop in the shower, Sasquatch, while I get the rest of the surprise ready…" Dean said, a mischievous grin playing on his lips…

Sam peaked his brow…Dean was up to something…Sam moved to embrace his brother, bending slightly to capture his brother's earlobe between his lips, humming over the tender flesh softly…he wrapped his arms around his brother's body and pulled him close, grinding into him lightly as he stroked up and down his chiseled back…Dean moaned…he thrust his arms beneath Sam's and snaked them upward to grip his shoulders…he pulled him firmly back…"Sam…you know what that does to me…" he said softly as Sam gazed back into his eyes…

"Um hmmmm…I know exactly what it does to you…" Sam said, smirking at his brother…

Dean's eyes narrowed as he looked at his mischievous brother…"Sammy, that's cheating and you know it…" he said sternly…

"Ah… come on Dean…I know you're up to something and I want to know what, so I employed my knowledge to try to get it out of you…I mean, I was gonna be a lawyer for christ's sake…one the first things you pick up on in the field is finding a chink in the opposition's armor and exploiting it…" he said, smiling deeply at his brother, only to have his smile slide away and be replaced by a worried frown…his brow furled as he tried to understand the look of sadness and distress on his brother's face…

"Dean, what's the matter…I was only teasing, you know that, right?" Sam said, placing his large palms on either side of his brother's jaw…

"I know you were teasing Sammy…it's not that…" Dean said, his eyes closing as tears started afresh…

"Dean…what is it then? What did I do wrong? Please! Tell me what's wrong?" Sam said, genuine worry flooding over him once again.

"It's not you Sammy…it's me…I screwed up…I caused this…all of this…you were gonna be a big-shot lawyer…have the house with the white picket fence, 2.5 kids and a dog...I took your life and ripped it away from you…this is all my fault…if I had never showed on in your living room that night, none of this would have happened…you would have been safe…Jess would be alive, Dad would probably still be alive…this is all my fault…I'm sorry Sammy…I'm so sorry!!!!! I fucked everything up for you…" he said, heaving sobs stealing over his body…

Sam crushed him close…enfolding him in his arms…rocking him murmuring soothing words to him…he pulled Dean back for a moment, clasping his brother's face in between his hands…"Dean…look at me…come on…look at me…." Dean reluctantly opened his eyes to look at Sam's…

"This is not your fault…I promise you it's not…when Azazel had me and Simon and Ava and everybody in that ghost town, he came to me in a dream, or vision or, well…however he was able to reach our minds…anyways…he told me he wanted me back into hunting, to make sure I was up to the task when it was time to "take my rightful place as the leader of the army"….he was the one who set this thing in motion… not you…he said he would have dragged me back in to hunting in one way or another…he pulled dad off on the lead that made him disappear from the Woman In White case…he wanted you to come and get me and get me back into hunting…if it hadn't happened that way, he would have figured out another way…so you see, this is NOT your fault…he played you, used you as a game piece to get at me…you couldn't have fought it or stopped it anymore than I could…ok?"

Sam said, stroking his brother's cheek…

"He told you that?...Why didn't you ever tell me that Sammy?" Dean said, the hurt in his voice evident…

"I'm sorry Dean…I didn't want to worry you…I should have told you…you've been hurting ever since, thinking was your fault…oh God…I'm so sorry Dean!!! I'm sorry!!! " Sam closed his eyes, realizing now how much pain he could have prevented his brother from feeling…."I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I should have told you…." He pressed his forehead to Dean's…"…please forgive me, Dean…I'm so sorry…"

"Sammy…we both made mistakes in how we handled the situation in the past…you didn't know…how could you? I never told you how I felt…it's my fault for not asking you what happened…" Dean said, smoothing his brother's tears away…

"No, Dean, you should have had to ask, I should have told you…" Sam said….

Dean chuckled softly…"I guess we were both doing the wrong thing for what we thought was the right reasons…and look…all we did was barrow pain and suffering for the both of us…man…we're both idjits, as Bobby would say…."

Sam smiled a lopsided grin, his watery eyes gleaming softly in the morning light..."Yeah…I guess we are…Dean…let's not do that again, ok? I mean…we don't have to write each other a tell-all book or whatever, but…let's try not to be stupid like that again, ok?"

"Yeah Sammy…agreed!….But for now…" he said, kissing his brother deeply for a moment before pushing him back until he was at the edge of his reach…he turned his brother toward the bathroom door, he gave his brother a swat on the ass as he shoved him toward the bathroom…."go get yourself a shower….I need at least 20 minutes…I mean it…any shorter and you'll ruin my surprise…" he said sternly…

"But Dean…" Sam pouted, rubbing his stinging ass cheek….

"Sam…if I have to carry you in there and lock you in, I will….now go! " Dean said, his voice just loud enough and containing just enough force to make Sam sure that he would do just that if he didn't comply…

Sam pouted even further…"Ok, ok…I'm going…" he grabbed up his clothes and toiletries and made his way to the bathroom…he stopped to look back at Dean, making a last ditch effort to over- come his brother with his patented Puppy Dog Eyes look…

"Sammy…" Dean said in a menacing growl…he was determined to do this and not even Sam's nearly irresistible Puppy Dog Eyes look would deter him….

Sam pouted even more fiercely now, his secret weapon failing to work on his brother for the first time he could remember…he stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut…Dean heard the lock click in place…moments later, he heard the taps running, then heard the sliding glass door of the full-height shower closing…he sighed, shaking his head for a moment, before he got to work…


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise….**

Dean set himself to the task of preparing for the next part of his surprise, all the while humming quietly to himself. He felt himself smiling softly, thoughts of Sammy, of how much his little brother had liked the poem, of how wonderful it felt that Sam loved him, despite his prickly nature. He felt the warmth of him brother embrace still, like his brother's arms had never left him. He felt as though he could lose himself in the lengthy expanse of the well-muscled limbs forever. He shook his head and chuckled softly, sighing. He was forever teasing his little brother about being a girl, but here he was waxing poetic and getting all emo about his brother's arms and embrace and everything…"Sammy must be rubbing off on me…" he said quietly to himself.

When at last he had everything prepared to his liking, he settled himself down on the bed to wait for his little brother. He knew the 20 minute time frame he had told his brother he needed for his surprise would be at least doubled by Sammy because of the fact that Sammy insisted on using so many products and whatever and what not to get ready in the morning…it was forever a source of exasperation for him as he waited for Sammy to complete his morning routine. He thought Sam was a bit of a girl for primping so long in the mornings, but he also absolutely loved the end result. His brother was stunning. Truly in every way, he was tall, dark and handsome. His floppy hair was always coifed in just such a way that Dean constantly wanted to run his fingers through the silky tresses...and his skin…always so soft to the touch. The bronzed flesh stretching taunt over the defined peaks and valleys of his brother's muscles was delicious to the touch and taste. Dean could smell the lingering traces of the rich, musky, spicy shave lotion flowing softly in the air. He closed his eyes briefly, inhaling the scent…memories of their time together played briefly in his mind. He smiled. His brother was almost finished. He hummed quietly as he stretched out on the bed with all the languid grace of a cat and waited.

Sam unlocked the door and opened it, turning for a moment to turn out the light. The steam from the shower lingered in the air, wafting slowly into the open space of the bedroom. He set his things down, peeling his towel off his waist and dropping it to the floor. He slipped into his boxers and then drug his jeans up his long legs and secured them tightly at his waist with his sturdy leather belt. Dean contentedly watched the delicious little reverse strip tease his brother was unknowingly performing for him. When his brother turned to grab his t-shirt, Dean saw his opportunity….He slid off the bed and stalked toward his distracted little brother with all the grace and stealth of a prowling tiger. Sam was busy dragging his t-shirt over his head, so he failed to notice his brother's presence. When he went to turn around, he found Dean right smack dab in front of him. He jumped, his heart pounding in his chest…

"Dammit Dean!! Scared the shit out of me!!!! Friggin' sneaking up on me like a goddamn ninja or something…" Sam sad, his voice slightly hoarse from the sudden shock…

Dean chuckled, dragging Sam close and patting him briskly on the back. "Sorry, dude. Couldn't resist…besides…wanted to have you close you eyes…" he said with a grin still plastered on his face and his eyes dancing merrily.

Sam raised his brow. "Seriously, Dean?" he said with the slightest bit of incredulousness coming out in his tone.

"Come Sammy…how am I supposed to surprise you if you can see? Please? Come on Sammy…just humor me. I promise you'll like it." Dean said, his voicing taking on the tiniest hint of a combination of a pout and a beg.

Sam sighed in slight exasperation…"Alright…" he said, snapping his eyes shut. Dean slipped his palm over his brother's eyes and lightly gripped his brother's hand as he led him toward the kitchenette and the small table by the door. He stilled Sam and gave the table a quick once over one more time to assure everything was in place. Satisfied, he gripped his brother's hand lightly between his and prepared to take his hand away from his eyes. "Ok, on the count of three…one…two…three…open your eyes, Sammy!" he said excitedly as he slid his hand away.

Sam's eyes flickered open and gazed in wonder at the feast before him. His eyes lit up as he saw Dean had pulled out all the stops to get his favorites. Orange juice, ice cold, sang brightly in the glasses. Fluffy pancakes were stacked on the plates. Scrambled eggs and crisp bacon crowded in for space on the plate around the pancakes. A bowl of fresh strawberries greeted his appraising gaze as well. He smiled deeply, his hazel eyes creasing happily as he turned to look at his brother. He tugged his brother toward him and kissed him deeply, crushing him close. As he released his brother's lips, he pulled back to gaze into his eyes. "You got my favorites! I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me!" he exhaled in a contented sigh…

Dean grinned happily as he led his little brother to his seat, retracting the chair from the table like a perfect gentleman, letting Sam settle into the seat as he nudged him back in place. He swung himself into place at the table, kitty-corner to his brother. He lifted the steaming hot syrup and offered it to his brother. Sam positively beamed as he took the small, warm carafe from his brother and set to pouring it liberally over the heaping stack of pancakes. He levered the fork and knife down through the pile and lifted a giant bite to his lips, opening wide and practically ravaging the fork as he clamped down on the bite and pulled it onto his waiting tongue. He hummed a pleasured moan and closed his eyes, savoring the tastes of the pancakes and the maple syrup that burst across his palate and tongue.

Dean grinned mightily as he watched his little brother devouring his meal. He chuckled softly as he coated his own stack with the syrup and dug in, a happy and contented look etched into his face. Dean paused in his quest to finish the heaping stack to lift a juicy, deep red berry from the dish in the center of the table. He reached out, brushing his fingertips over Sam cheek to cup his firm jaw. Sam turned his languid gaze toward his brother. Dean lifted the berry toward his brother. Sam smiled and swallowed his bite, leaning forward to capture the ripe fruit in his lips. The sweet, tangy juice burst forth over his taste buds as he bit down into the pulpy flesh. He moaned and sunk down a little bit in his chair as the delicious flavors swirled on his tongue. "Dean…so good…" he said as he reached to grab a berry from the dish. "Here, you taste…" he said as he offered the plump fruit to his brother, pressing it teasingly to his lips, before his brother parted them and took the berry inside. He retracted his fingers, licking the juice and the slightest touch of Dean's lips from his fingertips.

"God that was sweet….friggin' awesome!" he said licking the lingering juice from his lips. "Hey Sammy….maybe we should save these for later…." Dean said, grinning wickedly.

Sam smirked at his brother. "Hmmmmm….I think I like the sound of that, big brother…." His eyes lit up with mischief as he thought of all the naughty fun they could have.

As they polished off their breakfast, Sam sat back, patting his belly fondly as he pondered on the day's events thus far. He sighed and made to stand up and help clean up. Dean gripped his shoulder gently and pushed him back into his chair. "I got this, little brother. You just sit back and finish your oj." He said as he began to clear of the table.

"Are you sure Dean? I mean, you did so much for me, the least I can do is help clear the table and get ready for the hunt and everything…." Sam said as he peered up at his brother.

"Sammy, I got this. I want to do it, so let me do it, ok? Today, it's all about you. I just want you to sit back and enjoy yourself. We aren't hunting today, anyway. We're taking a day off for once. God knows we need the break. So just sit back and relax. Can you do that for me?" Dean said, laying a hand on Sam's cheek.

"'kay…whatever you want, Dean. This is your show. So. If we're not going to hunt, what are we going to do with ourselves today?" Sam's voice was peaked with curiosity.

Dean busied himself with the odds and ends of cleaning up and then sank back down in his chair, opposite Sam. "Well…I thought we might go to a museum. After that, maybe we can go to a movie and then an early dinner. What do you think?" he asked brightly.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother…?" Sam asked jovially as a grin broke wide over his lips.

"Ha ha, very funny Sammy boy….I just kinda saw an exhibit at the local museum when I was online doing research yesterday and I thought you might want to go. It's no big deal…we don't have to go if you don't want to…" he said quietly, his voice trailing off as he started busily staring at his hands while he dug at the dirt under his nails to hide his embarrassment.

Sam's brow creased slightly at the sight of his brother's fidgeting. He regretted teasing him now. He obviously really wanted to go…to a museum of all places…Sam was at a slight loss. Dean had never wanted to go to the museum before. He always balked when Sam would drag him to a museum or art gallery. It was possible that Dean had wanted to go but was playing the tough guy as usual, or that the exhibits that Sam had wanted to see weren't of interest to him…could be a combination of any or all of those things or none of them at all. He could also want to do something nice for his Sammy and had found something they could both enjoy. Sam smiled a sappy, lopsided grin. He was positive that this time, that was the case. Dean always put Sam first. He always wanted to give Sam whatever pleasure and happiness he could. Sam sighed happily, knowing he was the only one who got to see that side of Dean, and he loved him all the more for it because he knew how very hard it was for Dean to let his guard down and be vulnerable. He slid he chair out and schooched closer to Dean, gripping his brother's chair and turning it toward him. He caught Dean's fidgeting hands with one hand and crooked a long finger under Dean's chin, raising his face to look in his eyes.

"Dean, I would love to go to the museum with you. All the things you've done already and a movie and dinner? Really Dean, that's too much. You don't have to. Honestly. I loved all that you gave me this morning. The note and poem, the rose, the delicious breakfast….you've already blown me away. Why don't you let me take you out instead. You don't need to do anything else for me." Sam said quietly. He leaned in and kissed Dean's lips softly before pulling back to look upon Dean's face again.

Dean shook his head and lay his hand on Sam's cheek, letting his thumb stroke lightly over the hard ridge of his cheek bone. "No Sammy. My treat. I want to do this for you. I want you to have the best day I can give you. I want us to spend the day together and not worry about everything going around us for just one day. I need the break and so do you. Please? Just let me do this for you, okay?" he said, his low voice baring just the slight bit of a pleading tone.

Sam sighed. His brother was exasperating sometimes, but so sweet and kind. Sam could see it meant a lot to him. He smiled deeply at his brother, eyes twinkling merrily as he acquiesced to his brother. "All right. Whatever you want Dean. This is your show." he said as he squeezed his brother's hand in his. "Thank you. I love you Dean. I'm glad we get to spend some time together. It's been a while. Really, you didn't have to do all you've done for me…but I'm glad you did." he said and pulled Dean into a tight hug.

"Thank you Sammy. Yeah, it has been a long time…too long. Glad to spend time with you too." He breathed quietly into the soft cloth on his brother's shirt. He squeezed his little brother hard briefly and then pulled himself free of his encompassing arms. "Let's finish getting ready and get a move on. It's a nice day out there and I'd like to make the most of it." Dean said as he rose, pulling his brother up with him. He strode over to the bathroom and checked his reflection in the mirror for a moment. For all his damn crying this morning, he decided he didn't look too worse for wear…he tugged at his hair a bit, pulling the Blue Steel look out for a moment as he mugged into the mirror. Sam came in behind him to doubled check his reflection too. He laughed warmly at his brother's antics in the mirror, shaking his head. "Such a dork…." He said pointedly to his older brother.

"Am not….bitch." Dean teased.

"Are to, jerk." Sam teased back. They shared a grin.

Sam strode out of the bathroom and grabbed his canvas jacket from the chair-back. Dean followed him out and grabbed his leather jacket, tucking it over his shoulder and went to stand patiently at the door to wait for his brother. Once Sam had everything gathered, he ran through his mental checklist one more time then went to join his brother at the door.

"Ready?" Dean said.

"Yep" Sam replied.

"Well then…" Dean reached out opened the door, opening it and gesturing for Sam to go through…"let's go, Sasquatch" he said brightly.

Sam grinned and slipped through the narrow doorway, past his brother and head for the Dean's baby. Dean turned, pulling the door shut and latching it behind him before going to join his little brother as they set out for a much needed day off.


End file.
